Valves used in such valve arrays have already been proposed in a large number of different designs. These prior arrangements possess internal reciprocating valve members. The valve members are either in an open position to produce a connection between the valve supply duct and the controlled flow duct, of which there is at least one, or in a closed position to interrupt the connection. Normally the controlled flow duct of the valve is vented in the closed position by way of the venting duct which opens indirectly or directly into the surroundings. The operation of the valve is normally by way of a solenoid device also arranged within the valve. The solenoid devices are supplied with actuating signals via the electrical connector members. Valves of this sort are for example in the form of 3-2 way valves.
Hydraulically or pneumatically operated equipment normally requires a multiplicity of valves for control purposes. The valves are usually placed together in subassemblies. A multiple valve arrangement makes it possible for the entire control unit of a device or machine to be centralized so that there is a synoptic view of the different elements. This provides a convenient unit for checking the operation of the valves or undertaking maintenance work thereon. The individual valve arrays then comprise valves attached to suitable mounts so that the above-noted ducts may be joined to separate pressure fluid lines or directly with the surroundings in the case of the venting duct. The individual electrical connectors are joined to electrical leads. Such an arrangement has involved a relatively high requirement for space due to need for the pressure fluid leads to be laid without sharp bends. Even so the lack of space is likely to cause pressure fluid leads to slip off the connections so that the supply with fluid under pressure is interrupted. A further source of trouble results from the large number of electrical connection leads, as during assembly they may be easily and frequently confused. Even the blowing off of spent air into the immediate surroundings of the valve array is troublesome, since this air frequently contains oil mist and will quickly foul the adjacent part. If such oil-laden air reaches the electrical circuitry creep currents may result and the wrong valves may be actuated. In consequence valve arrays of the initially mentioned type are relatively bulky and liable to fail and, furthermore, assembly is an elaborate operation.